kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Grounds
|theme = Forests and plains |boss = Whispy Woods |common enemies = Awaski, Battybat, Beanbon, Big Beanbon, Big Schnoz, Birdee, Floaty Woods, Giant Schnoz, Gold Beanbon, Helmetmole, Jellifrizz, Little Woods, Mini Jellifrizz, Moggy, Mogmole, Mono Soarar, Oohroo, Petit Soarar, Posura, Schnoz, Shellmic, Skully, Snoozroot, Soarar, Spideroo, Squister, Stumpee, Swell Snoozroot, Toppy, Tower Woods, Warwiggle, Wicky Woods, Wobbly Woods |mini-boss = Moley, Big Birdee, Big Warwiggle, Tortletummy }} Green Grounds is the first island in Kirby Mass Attack, coming before Sandy Canyon. It has a total of 11 stages, one of them being a boss stage. The boss of the area is Whispy Woods. General Information Green Grounds is a peaceful plain in some of its regions. It has flat, grassy landscapes along with trees and bushes. It also has jungle environments that's infested with wild animals such as Snoozroots, Spideroos, and Posuras. Its most native creature is Beanbon. Rain occurs along the pathway to the deep forests. Stages Stage 1 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 1 Number of medals: 5 This stage acts a a tutorial on how to play the game. Kirby follows a Beanbon up a tree trunk before fighting three of them. Plenty of fruit is found in the stage, allowing the player to accumulate more Kirbys. The heroes accidentally fire themselves out of an autocannon and hit Big Birdee later on, igniting her hatred for them. A rainbow bubble appears at the end, unlocking Stages 2, 3, and 4. Stage 1 of Green Grounds was featured in the Kirby Mass Attack Demo, though it was altered slightly. Stage 2 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 2 Number of medals: 3 The Kirbys roam through the woods, riding and crushing enemies with Spire Vines. This stage introduces keys and Treasure Chests to the game. Stage 3 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 5 Number of medals: 3 The Kirbys enter deep woods. The Spideroos dwelling here ambush the group, forcing the Kirbys to defend themselves. They fire high into the treetops and battle Big Birdee with her clan of Birdees. The Kirbys then fall back into the dark forest where more Spideroos await them. Fruit hides inside these enemies' webs. A rainbow bubble appears at the end, unlocking Stages 5, 6, and 7. Stage 4 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 3 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys escape the rain by going underground. The deeper the venture, the more skeletons they find buried in the walls. Pulling Jerkweeds and defeating a Battybat is required to progress. The pink puffs momentarily return to the surface before entering the underground once more. The unique Gold Beanbon is hidden in this stage. Stage 5 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 5 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys venture through the woods. They can lower certain platforms by standing on them to progress. They eventually come across Jumbo Candy that helps them power through enemies. Throughout the stage, the Kirbys must combat members of the Schnoz family. If the player plays each stage in numeric order, Daroach first arrives in his airship after this stage's completion. Stage 6 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 5 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys find many Spinwheel Flowers and springy mushrooms on their trek through the forest; one of these mushrooms can bounce the group into a secret area. Moggys pass overhead carrying items in their bellies and Warwiggles emerge from the soil to impede the Kirbys' progress. This stage introduces skull keys to the game. Later on, Mogmoles lead the heroes into a battle with Moley. A rainbow bubble appears at the end, unlocking Stages 8, 9, and 10. Stage 7 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 5 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys board a rising platform that takes them up through a tall tree trunk. This tree is home to Soarars and Mono Soarars--the Soarars often carry items while the Mono Soarars attempt to attack. When the Kirbys reach the top of the tree, they can crack open an egg to release Petit Soarars. If they fail, a rare Big Soarar takes the egg. At the end of the stage, the Kirbys must catch four Soarars carrying pieces of the exit door while avoiding Soarars carrying cards of Mono Soarars. Stage 8 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 7 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys roam through more deep woods. Growing here are relatives of Whispy Woods: Little Woods, Wicky Woods, Tower Woods, Floaty Woods, Wobbly Woods, and Stumpee. The group must ride Floaty Woods like a raft down a stream and avoid being crushed by rolling Stumpees along the way. A rainbow bubble appears at the end, unlocking the Boss Stage. Stage 9 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 5 Number of medals: 3 On their way through a meadow, the Kirbys discover Jumbo Candy. They can ignore the candy altogether and traverse the stage carefully, or they can eat the item and effortlessly smash through all blocks and enemies in their way. The stage ends with a battle against Big Warwiggle, which can instantly be won if the Kirbys hit him while jumbo-sized. Stage 10 Number of Kirbys required to enter: 9 Number of medals: 5 The Kirbys go for a swim in a submerged cavern. They must swallow air bubbles in order to survive; these can be acquired from cracks in the floors, shells, and Awaski. The Kirbys must battle Tortletummy toward the end of the stage. Boss Stage Number of Kirbys required to enter: 10 The Kirbys combat Whispy Woods, who attacks with spikes, spike balls, and gusts of wind. Music Related Quotes Trivia *Early splash screens reveal that Green Grounds' name was originally going to be Green Ground.The Spriters Resource *Scenery from Stage 1 of Green Grounds is used as a backdrop for Kirby Mass Attack-themed badge catchers and badge albums in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade]. Gallery Image:KMA_Green_Grounds.png|Map screen Turnip.png|A Kirby tugs on a turnip. (Stage 1) Spirevine Rampage.png|The Kirbys crash through Beanbons on a giant Spire Vine. (Stage 2) BigBirdee.png|The Kirbys fight Big Birdee. (Stage 3) Goldie.png|The Kirbys find Gold Beanbon. (Stage 4) RedSchnoz.png|The Kirbys challenge Big Schnoz. (Stage 5) Skull key portal.png|The Kirbys are sucked into a portal after touching a skull key. (Stage 6) Soarar Game.png|The Kirbys participate in a Soarar card game. (Stage 7) Green Grounds 3.png|The Kirbys float down the river using Floaty Woods as a raft. (Stage 8) Ind-tade 41 10101.png|The Kirbys rampage with Jumbo Candy. (Stage 9) Vacuumus Inhale.png|The Kirbys are attacked by Shellmic underwater. (Stage 10) Whispy Woods KMA.png|The boss, Whispy Woods, growls at the Kirbys. References es:Arboleda Verde ja:グリングランド Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Grass Category:Forest